Puar
Puar (プーアル) is a shapeshifting animal that is Yamcha's life long best friend. Puar's name is a pun on Pu-erh tea. In the Japanese version, his name is spelled differently as Pu-erh instead. Background His birthday is a complete mystery. During his early youth, Puar had attended the Southern Transformation Kindergarten school, along with a pig name Oolong who used to bully him by taking his lunch money. Some time after that Puar met Yamcha, and became his companion in the Diablo Desert. Puar says that he and Yamcha have been together for exactly two years, one month, and three days. The two were originally a pair of desert thieves, by robbing capsules and money from rich travelers who would cross the area where they lived at. Personality It's reveal that Puar has Oolong's exact personality, but Puar doesn't show any passion or signs for girl underwear or anything else that is related for a girl whatsoever. However unlike most DB characters Puar is also shy whenever he is told to transform into a real women. He is also shown to be afraid such as when Cell was trying to destroy the planet Earth. Appearance Puar's overall design was based off on the character Binyao from Akira Toriyama's early depiction of Dragon Ball called Dragon Boy. Puar's official design was established in Akira Toriyama's third draft of Dragon Ball. Though sharing an appearance to that of a cat or rabbit, Puar is neither of both species, but is drawn a little bit to look like a little cat. Puar is also referred to as a cat by Emperor Pilaf, and even Future Puar is referred to as a cat as well by Future Oolong too. He has small dot black eyes, two whiskers on both of his cheeks, thick eyebrows, dark blue fur and a peach stomach. He also has paws, legs and a long tail. Abilities The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z The Tree of Might also states that Puar has a power level of 10. Flight Puar has the innate ability of self-levitation, as seen throughout the series. Bombs In the video games where Puar is an opponent, he attacks the playable character by dropping bombs on them. Shapeshifting Having to learned shapeshifting in the Shapeshifting Academy, Puar can transform into anything at will, even inanimate objects. Unlike Oolong, Puar mastered shapeshifting by actually graduating from the Shapeshifting Academy, and can hold a form as long as necessary as such. 'Dragon Ball (Anime)' Emperor Pilaf arc On one such occasion, after a little more than two years of being together, the pair meets Son Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. Puar recognizes Oolong as an old schoolmate at the Southern Transformation Kindergarten. Some time after the meeting, the five of them team up and go out on a hunt for the seven magic Dragon Balls. They are attacked by a robot piloted by Shu. Shu manages to steal the Dragon Balls except for Goku's four star ball. They later on find a castle that belongs to Emperor Pilaf. They are trapped and knocked out by sleeping gas, allowing the last Dragon Ball to be stolen. Goku tries to use a Kamehameha to bust open the wall but fails. Puar and Oolong shapeshift to stop Pilaf from making his wish. As Pilaf was about to make his wish, Oolong wishes for underwear to make Pilaf mad. The rest try to escape but are later captured again by Pilaf. Puar looks at the moon, wanting to look at something beautiful before he dies, and Goku does too, which makes him transform into a Great Ape, completely terrifying Puar and the others, also destroying the castle. After some running away from Goku, Yamcha and Puar remember Goku's weakness is in his tail. Remembering this, Yamcha tells Puar to transform into scissors, so Puar transforms into scissors and cuts off the tail, in which returns Goku to normal. Afterwards, Bulma, Puar, Yamcha and Oolong decide to go to West City, while Goku decides to go to Master Roshi's island to train. They then say their goodbyes to Goku. While they are flying, they crash in a forest and are forced to walk all the way through a desert back to West City. World Tournament arc Puar is reunited with Son Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Puar is a spectator in the matches. As Goku is up against Jackie Chun (who is actually Master Roshi in disguise) Goku looks at the moon again and transforms in a Great Ape again. Jackie Chun destroys the moon, making Goku return back to normal. Beforehand, the gang believed that Jackie killed Goku, and Puar sobbed in grief, crying out loud that "he was our friend!". As a year has passed since Puar's meeting with Goku, Goku goes on a journey to look for his Grandpa's Four-Star Dragon Ball after the tournament. Red Ribbon Army arc During the Red Ribbon Army Saga, Puar is seen with Oolong and Yamcha training in West City. Later on, Puar and everybody else want to help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army, but Goku already defeated them. Fortuneteller Baba arc At Fortuneteller Baba's Palace where the last Dragon Ball had to be found, Puar teamed up with Upa to stop Fangs the Vampire, who had defeated Kuririn. When Fangs was about to bite Puar with his teeth, Puar turns into a porcupine, therefore causing Fangs great pain when he bites Puar. However Puar then turns into a hand, and swats Fangs into the water, defeating him with great ease. Tien Shinhan arc Puar attends the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends. At the Tournament, they see Master Shen, who is Master Roshi's rival, along with the latter's two students Tien and Chaozu. When Tien strikes a blow to Yamcha's leg during the quarterfinals, and breaks it. Puar in total panic and worry comes out to help Yamcha by changing into a magic carpet to transport him to the hospital. Puar then cheers on for Goku during the rest of the tournament. Piccolo Jr. arc Three years later, Puar attends the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his friends and watch the fight between Son Goku and the reincarnated Piccolo. 'Dragon Ball Z (Anime)' Saiyans arc Puar is seen at the Kame House observing the battles against the Saiyans with Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, the Ox King, and Chi-Chi. They watch as Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu all die at the hand of Nappa. This makes Puar and Bulma break down crying. He passes out and Oolong carries him on his arms to a pillow and covers him with a blanket and puts a wet towel on his head. He remains passed out for several episodes. Namek & Frieza arc Puar, along with Oolong and Dr. Brief, watch Son Goku in the Capsule Corporation spaceship head to planet Namek to help his friends collect the Dragon Balls to revive their fallen friends. Puar becomes concerned for Goku when his ship malfunctions in a storm, but cheers when Goku is ok. Later, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Brief's ship, but their ship breaks down before takeoff. He then witnesses Porunga bringing back Yamcha, and Kuririn from the dead. A year later, Puar sees Porunga bringing back Tien and Chaozu from the dead. Puar along with everyone else learn that Goku survive his battle against Frieza, and is training on another Planet for a whole year. Garlic Jr. arc A few months later, everybody gathers on Master Roshi's island for a party where they are under the control of the Black Water Mist. They are later cured by the Sacred Water up in Kami's Lookout. Trunks arc A Year later, Puar is seen at Capsule Corporation where they see Vegeta's return. Cell Games arc Three years later, Puar is seen again in Capsule corp. waiting on Cell's announcement of the Cell Games. Puar then learns that Cell will destroy the earth if their is no one strong enough that will enter the Cell Games. Puar is among the others when he hears Future Trunks say that Son Goku and Son Gohan be apart of their Super Saiyan Team. This upsets Chi-Chi over all, as she says that she agrees on Goku entering the tournament, but not Gohan. Puar then hears Chi-Chi revealing that Gohan's only future is to be a scholar, and that he can only train with Goku. But Gohan is not be come a Martial Artist. Puar is then shock when Chi-Chi refers all of Goku's friends as a "Little Gang". It's possible that Puar learned about Goku's death during the Cell Games from Yamcha. The World Tournament arc Seven years later, Puar reunites with Goku when the latter is brought back to life for a day by Fortuneteller Baba to attend the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Puar is seen at the tournament by cheering for his friends. Puar then goes with the group to gather the Dragon Balls to wish back the people killed in the World Martial Arts Stadium by Vegeta under Babidi's control. Majin Buu arc Puar then takes refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's Lookout. Fusion Dance arc A day later Super Buu finds the Lookout and allows them to live for a short time. When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Puar and the rest are transformed into chocolate and eaten instantly killing them. Kid Buu & Uub arc Puar is revived along with everybody else by Porunga. Everybody on Earth gives their energy to Son Goku to make the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. Puar is then seen becoming friends with Majin Buu and Mr. Satan after Goku explain what Majin Buu to help out during the battle. Puar is lastly seen attending a party at Bulma's house. After the end of the Buu saga, Puar and Yamcha mainly work together as freelance bodyguards, and they occasionally goes to Tien's house to help with the farm as well. Ten years after Kid Buu's defeat, Puar attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheers on his friends. 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Battle of Gods arc Puar and Yamcha were flying towards the cruise ship where Bulma is hosting her birthday party when they see Kuririn, 18, and Marron flying and they also see Tien and Chaozu moments later. Universe 6 arc Puar accompanies Yamcha and the other Z-Fighters to the Nameless Planet to spectate the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. After the tournament, Puar rides the Cube with the others as the wish with the Super Dragon Balls has been made, and then returns to Earth. Potaufeu arc Puar attends the Universe 7 victory party thrown by Bulma, where everyone was tasked with protecting Monaka's secret from Goku. While Goku is fighting with "Monaka" (Beerus wearing a costume of Monaka), Whis interrupts their battle. Puar transforms into Beerus as Whis tells Goku that Beerus said to stop the fight, which he does. Future Trunks arc Puar appears as a spectator during the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 baseball game sitting next Android 18 Videl, Marron, Pan, Chi Chi, and Bulma. He personally cheers for Yamcha. Puar rushes over to Yamcha when the latter got hit by both Vegeta and Champa. Puar wakes him up (by transforming into a hammer and comically hitting him on the head). When Beerus and Champa started fighting, everyone (except for Yamcha) tried to protect themselves in Bulma's force field. After the fighting was quelled by Whis and Vados, and learning that Universe 7 won (with Yamcha at home base), he and the others rushed over to Yamcha (due to the latter passing out from his injuries). Universe Survival arc Puar is seen at his house with Yamcha, watching the latter rehearse his answer should Goku appear and offer Yamcha to help join them for the upcoming Tournament of Power. Puar and Yamcha are seen watching television in bed, until Master Roshi and Oolong arrive. Roshi then asks for Puar to transform into a young girl, in order to help Roshi overcome his perverted antics in the Tournament of Power. Puar reluctantly agrees to it, and is seen either running or fending him off. While Yamcha and Oolong watch from outside. Roshi's training with Puar was apparently successful as Roshi was able to overcome perverted nature as shown by his battles with Caway and ability to resist the Kamikaze Fireballs Light of Love. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' Baby arc Puar is seen in episode 40, on the Tuffle planet before the Earth explodes. Shadow Dragons arc Puar's last appearance is returning to his vagabond life roaming Diablo Desert with Yamcha as they watch Son Goku leaving with Shenron while the dragon flies in the sky. Film Appearances 'Dragon Ball movie 1' 'Dragon Ball movie 2' 'Dragon Ball movie 3' 'Dragon Ball movie 4' 'Dragon Ball Z movie 14' 'Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2' Yo Son Goku & His Friends Return!!! Toriko, One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Special Video Games Puar appears in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure *Dragon Ball Daimao Fukkatsu *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball 3 Gokuden *Dragon Ball Origins *Dragon Ball Origins 2 *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo *Dragon Ball RPG Shonen hen *Dragon Ball Shenron no Nazo *Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z Dokkle Battle *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu *Dragon Ball Z Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z Kyoshu! Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z Legend of the Super Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Battle *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Kakusei Hen *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Totsugeki Hen *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 *Dragon Ball Z Zenkai Battle Royale *Super Dragon Ball Z Quotes *I'll come with you Yamcha you'll need all the help you can get. *Only a heartless soul would run and leave his friends behind. We're in this together Relationships 'Yamcha' 'Son Goku' 'Chi-Chi' 'Son Gohan' 'Videl' 'Son Goten' 'Pan' 'Mr. Satan' 'Kuririn' 'Android 18' 'Marron' 'Tien' 'Chaozu' 'Piccolo' 'Oolong' 'Bulma' 'Vegeta' 'Future Trunks' 'Trunks' 'Bra' 'Dr. Brief' 'Panchy' Knownable Relatives *'Yamcha' (Best Friend) *'Son Goku' (Second Best Friend) *'Future Puar' (Future Counterpart) Trivia *The Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game lists Puar as Changeling race. *Mr. Popo has a pet cat that looks strongly similar to Puar. The cat appears in the filler episode "Quicker Than Lightning". Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Naoko Watanabe (1986 – Present) *'English' : Monika Antonelli (1995 – 2009), Brina Palencia (2010 – Present) all information on Puar came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Puar Gallery GokuYamchaMasterRoshiBulmaOolongPuarDB.png Puar.jpg Hqdefault (3).jpg Yamchajoins.jpg Goku and his friends.jpg GokuAndTheGang.png TienHoldsKrillinsBody.png 1270244392984 f.jpg 21staudience.jpg Db133-02.jpg|Puar with Oolong Db133-24.jpg|Puar hears Bulma talking about Goku Db133-25.jpg|Puar says Yamcha is better looking Bulma attending the 23rd WMAT.jpg Db137-06.jpg|Puar's reaction when Goku promised marriage 1321916317384 f.jpg 1249270796246 f.jpg Yamcha and Puar about Goku's death.jpg Tumblr lgr8m9hYB61qggwgeo1 1280.png|Pear sees Goku in outer space Equipodbz.png Chi Chi and the others.jpg Puar and others to Planet Namek.jpg ChaozuPuar.Ep.102.png Tumblr mldowa7B0b1s0soqwo1 500.jpg UiwCOM2.jpg Puar and Chicotz.jpg Los Guerreros Z son Demonios.png Trunks saying goodbye.png 1294096330614 f.jpg Dbz208-23.jpg|Puar says goodbye to his friends Tumblr mpjornsVRY1s0soqwo1 500.jpg 1270677960969 f.jpg Ep240 020.jpg 245-07.jpg 245-10.jpg DragonballZ-Episode287 45.jpg DragonballZ-Episode288 93.jpg|Puar sees Trunks DragonballZ-Episode288 96.jpg|Puar with Yamcha DragonballZ-Episode288 126.jpg|Puar with Chaozu DragonballZ-Episode288 192.jpg|Puar with Piccolo and Vegeta DragonballZ-Episode288 224.jpg|Puar when Goku is mentioned DragonballZ-Episode289 291.jpg DragonballZ-Episode289 345.jpg|Puar at another tournament DragonballZ-Episode291 198.jpg DragonballZ-Episode291 316.jpg Puar fell.jpg Def28c869bb52d22ecb11bb4172bb629.jpg 2d421c11453e8a6cae2f756fb3c4396e98ebc944 hq.jpg dbzm3-18-2.jpg dbzm3-18.jpg dbz50-08.jpg Tumblr m1dyl1syeh1qggwgeo1 1280.png Chichiroshinamek.jpg Dbz245(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120418-17254932.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males